Conventionally, heat generating furnaces of the present type are constructed by filling a space between two electrodes with carbon particles and applying an electrical potential to the electrodes. Since the resistance value of carbon particles reduces suddenly in a high temperature region, control of the voltage and current is difficult.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a heat generating furnace capable of eliminating such problems.